


mealworms

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hallucinations, its not too bad but its definitely a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: The reality is that, as long as Lucifer can find more ways to make Sam’s life a living hell, despite already being bloody and incoherent, at best, he’ll do it.





	mealworms

Apparently, hiding maggots in meals isn’t enough for Lucifer.

Enough is tarantulas in his tears and millipedes in his mouth, crawling up his throat, stopping his screams from echoing down blinding white hallways. At this point, the staff have gotten used to him begging for someone, anyone, to help him, get him out.

Sometimes, his pleads last until Lucifer gets bored and rips his vocal cords out just for some variety, shoving writhing night crawlers in as a replacement. 

The reality is that, as long as Lucifer can find more ways to make Sam’s life a living hell, despite already being bloody and incoherent, at best, he’ll do it. And he won’t stop at the sounds of Sam’s sobbing, praying to god for it all to stop. Relishes in it, actually.

_There is no God, Sammy. Not anymore. Now? I’m the next best bet._

He closes his eyes as the voice of someone he can’t recognize barely matches in volume to the sound of Lucifer using Sam’s bones as makeshift drumsticks against the creaky bed frame that makes what’s left of his skin crawl.

He’s only vaguely aware of the medication in his mouth for an illness he can’t remember, Lucifer’s pitchy singing filling his ears. And he thinks, maybe he doesn’t miss the spiders swimming in his stomach.

_They never left,_ Lucifer reminds, sing song and screaming.

Muscle doesn’t like skin anymore and he’s screaming, loud, louder than he ever remembers screaming. He doesn’t remember. He feels the spiders flowing down his face with his shouts. Lucifer’s laughing in the corner, but it’s being drowned out by the pain of more flesh peeling away from soggy bones. 

He feels the hard hands clasped together in front of him, bones exposed and wailing. Bugs are burrowing in his fingers, but he doesn’t stop praying. Can’t.

_Jesus fucking Christ, make it stop, please, please, please. I can’t be back, he can’t be here._

Lucifer’s words ring in his fly infested ears. He feels the shame bubble when the laughter gets louder.

The bugs, more and more bugs, scurry from under his bed, seemingly endless. Never stopping. Never slowing. Never showing any signs besides _break Sam. Ruin him. Pierce his skin. Break him! Break him!! Break him!!!_

He didn’t know bugs could talk


End file.
